Jamie Enchanted
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: MWPP When James Potter was born, he was given a curse: The curse of obedience. His life changes drastically as he copes with secrets, revenge, friendship, trust and surprising love. Future SSJP SBRL LMNB and MPREG
1. James Potter the Enchanted One

Bonnie: Hi

Bonnie: Hi! It's me! Well, for all you Harry Potter fans, you wouldn't really know me since this is my first story on Harry Potter: MWPP era without crossovers. That's right! It's Marauding the Fairytales! This one based on my favorite book I read in grade six: Ella Enchanted.

Takuya: Never heard of that book.

Kouji: Me neither.

Bonnie: Shush you two! Go! This isn't your story, it's Harry Potter.

Takuya: (Rolls eyes) we are so wanted, come on Kou-chan, let's go.

Bonnie: Okay, so, I think I should give you some background: This is obviously AU! Anything can happen and it has SLASH, which means boy x boy pairings. It has some straight pairings though so don't get too mad!

This new story I only created this one for JAMES' BIRTHDAY! Yup! Our favourite white stag Marauder was born on MY BIRTHDAY!! I'm so happy!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES POTTER!

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't everyone wish they own Harry Potter? I don't, unfortunately, J.K. Rowling does. The poor characters, they don't even own themselves! I don't own anything except for some of the less known characters whose names I made up as well as their personalities.

**Summary:** AU. MWPP When James Potter was born, he was given a curse: The curse of obedience. His life changes drastically as he copes with secrets, revenge, friendship, trust and surprising love. Future SSJP SBRL LMNB and mpreg

**Warning:** A word of warning, James might be slightly ooc in this story because of the changes.

**Pairings:** Future Severus/James, Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Narcissa and others.

**Chapter One:**** James, the Enchanted One**

Let's face it; the wizarding world is not a fairytale land. Of course, it has many aspects of a muggle fairytale such as beautiful unicorns and ex-royalty. Then, there are the mer-people who aren't as beautiful as the Little Mermaid story from Disney but they are mermaids still. It's all a part of the fairytale-like world.

We muggles know about enchantments and spells but in the Wizarding world, they can be dangerous. Muggles tend to think that enchantments last forever until they are broken in a particular way but they don't in the Wizarding World. In the Wizarding World, however, they are known as "Gifts."

Many Wizards and Witches know about Gifts. Some of them have been struck by a gift and some have been born with them. Few wizards and witches are powerful enough to actually create them but few wizards and witches have actually been able to get rid of the horrible ones, for you see, not all gifts are good.

Just to name a few before we start this story, some of the Gifts can be: parseltongue, wand-less magic, magical creature communication, dragon singers, lycanthropy, un-cursables, elementals and many more. Intelligence and cleverness are not Gifts. They are personality traits.

Nobody knows why James Potter had to be the One. Although, I think it's safe to say that Albus Dumbledore knows some of the reason even though he insists he doesn't. He merely dismisses them as guesses. Nobody knows why it was that on the night James Potter was born, he was sent a Gift by none other than Lord Voldemort. In fact, it was shocking to believe that Will Potter, the head of the aurors' division didn't suspect any foul play, despite being a close friend of 'Mad-eye' Moody. He and Lyra Potter didn't see the consequences when they opened an innocent looking envelope that was addressed to "James Potter" who was only a new-born infant at the time.

The envelope had contained a spell that flowed directly into James once it was opened. While it was traveling into James, the spell sounded a sound of a hallow voice that echoed, "THE GIFT OF OBEDIENCE."

Horrified, the Potters went straight to Dumbledore about this situation. The only idea Dumbledore had on this was that the spell was the Gift of Obedience and he suspected it came from Lord Voldemort.

"Please, sir. Is there anything we can do about the Gift?" said Lyra Potter, fearful for her son's future.

Dumbledore thought about what he can do. He was always fond of the Potters and would do anything to help them and their new-born son whom was innocent in all this. In fact, Dumbledore had many theories for Voldemort putting this spell on their son. There was one thing he could try…

"The Gift cannot be lifted but there is one thing I could do to help James." Dumbledore finally replied.

The Gift of Obedience is one of the hateful Gifts because it limits freedom and choices when a command is given. If the 'gifted one' does not respond to a command, they will feel unimaginable pain not unlike the Cruciatus Curse until the deed is done. Submitting to the will of others would've made a person shy, vulnerable and meek but Dumbledore sensed that James would not be like that, no, he will become a great person and Dumbledore knew he had to help James with it and he knew what he should do.

"I know a spell that can delay the gift for one hour." said Dumbledore, "I will administrate the spell when James comes to Hogwarts."

"Why can't you do the spell now?" Will asked, wondering why Dumbledore chose a later time.

"The spell can be dangerous to small children and infants." Dumbledore explained as James started to cry. "Besides," Dumbledore smiled, "obedience is something that will be tested of James when he's older. Stop crying, James"

James stopped crying immediately.

James' childhood was tough on him and his parents. If someone commands James to do something, then James will have to do it. Many times, a command was given without being careful and the consequence was hard on him but when James grew older, he learned to ask his parents for confirmation with a "do I have to?" look or question and they will reconsider their command. One example of a bad consequence of a command was when James was five years old and old enough to brush his teeth and wash his face independently. His mom was washing the dishes with a swish of her wand when she noticed James watching her spell casting intently or should we say "spellbound."

"James dear, go brush your teeth and wash your face." Lyra absently, without realizing she had made a command.

"Okay!" said 5-year old James and he went upstairs in a hurry.

A while later, Lyra Potter started getting worried. Normally, James would come down at around now in his pajamas after brushing his teeth and washing his face to say goodnight but this time, he didn't come down at all.

Lyra went up to see what was wrong and she found James drenched in water. Apparently, he couldn't finish washing his face so James had continued on and on with brushing his teeth and washing his face. Lyra realized what was going on and yelled for James to stop and he finally stopped.

James didn't know about the Gift until after that day and his parents explained it to him when he was should be able to understand.

"James, there's something your mother and I haven't told you about." Will Potter said to his son after hearing about the incident from Lyra.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked in an innocent voice. He had no idea about the "gift" or "curse" as it should be properly called.

"Well no… there's nothing wrong right now but we need to tell you now." Will was saying as he thought about how to tell a five year old about his problem. James couldn't understand about Voldemort, he couldn't believe that Voldemort was so evil even though he's been told about him. James was smart though and asked if this may have something to do with why he can't stop anything when he's asked to do it.

"You are a very smart boy, James. Yes that's exactly what we're going to tell you about." Will ruffled his son's hair in answer to the question.

"You see, when you were only one years old, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent a gift to you," said Will, hesitantly. James' hazel eyes looked up at his father curiously.

"A gift?" James said, "What kind of gift?"

"It's not the same kind of gift you receive on your birthday, James. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave you the gift of obedience."

Whatever second thoughts James had about Lord Voldemort vanished that day when he found out. He wasn't happy at all about the obedience thing but when he heard about the delay spell, it made him slightly happier.

The Potters' lived in Godric's Hollow where many other magical children played but James distanced himself from the rest of them, believing that until he gets the delay spell, he doesn't want anyone to know or take advantage his obedience.

Lyra and Will were worried how James will grow up this way without making friends but they supported their only son's decision. Through the next six years, they taught James the ways of magic since James had already shown his magical tendencies at the age of three. James was fascinated by everything and learned magic as much as possible and his biggest ambition came with his seventh birthday present.

James received an intermediate broom for Wizarding Children. Although it is bigger than the toy broomstick, it can only hover about as high as the couch top but James became mesmerized by flying. At every given moment he would take his broom out and fly in the house, trying to make dives and turns. Will suggested he try a loop-de-loop but Lyra abated the idea, saying the broom wasn't designed that way. Nonetheless, James tried doing just that since neither of his parents ordered him not to and he made a complete 360 degrees loop before crashing into a desk, effectively breaking his broom handle. It was the start of some of James' reckless personality.

Lyra was not pleased and told James to start studying his magic for now and James obeyed. However, this was also the point that James' talent at flying emerged.

The summer right after James' eleventh birthday, Albus Dumbledore visited the family, bearing a Hogwarts letter. Excitedly, James read the letter after greeting and meeting Dumbledore at the door.

"Mr. Dumbledore, why can't first years be allowed to have brooms?" James asked, slightly sad after reading his letter. Dumbledore peered down at James through his half-moon glasses and his blue eyes twinkled, "it's been a rule for a long time James." He said, amused. At James' dejected face, Dumbledore added, "but first years can have flying lessons."

James brightened and he smiled widely, letting out a cheer as Dumbledore chuckled. Lyra and Will came into the room to greet Dumbledore and James excitedly told them about flying lessons.

Even at age eleven, James could act like he was still seven.

Dumbledore performed a small ritual in the Potters' home to alter the gift. James now has the chance to ignore or obey orders but all ignored orders will have to be done after one hour. Hopefully it will give James some more freedom and whoever gave the order may recall it within an hour or overlapped with another.

Well, we could always hope.

James went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. James had only been here once before on a holiday.

Will Potter was away for a Ministry Meeting so Lyra guided her son through the crowded street of Diagon Alley to the Gringotts bank.

James looked into the Potters' vault wide-eyed. His family vault was huge, piles gold reached the ceiling and interesting artifacts lined were placed on stands in small openings along one wall. His mother opened another vault for James to use a private vault for school. She loaded up her bag with some gold and then took out another bag and gave it to James.

"James, this will be the money you can use at school ok?" She said to him.

"Yes mum," James replied.

Lyra and James went through a couple stores, buying his first year school books, potion ingredients and a cauldron, before they headed for Madam Malkins. James stood on the stand, waiting somewhat impatiently as Lyra spoke to Madam Malkins.

James turned to look around when his hazel eyes connected with surprised onyx eyes. Another boy with coal black hair and who was a little taller than him stood at another stand.

James smiled tentatively at the newcomer, "hullo, are you going to Hogwarts too?" He asked.

The other boy appeared to be startled when James asked the question. His black hair drooped in different directions and he looked away but replied with a "yes."

James wondered what was up with him before saying, "Great. Maybe I'll see you in Hogwarts then?" He said, smiling. Lyra was already finished paying for the robes and James leaped off the stand and left the store with his mother. He missed the forlorn look on the other boy's face as he watched James leave.

Quality Quidditch Supplies is the place for all Quidditch related things and possibly the one place James will be hooked on for the rest of his life. He peered into the store where they were displaying a Cleansweep 5 enviously. Lyra pushed James along and he reluctantly left the store, resolving to learn how to play Quidditch on a real broom and possibly make it onto a Hogwarts Team as well.

The last stop of the day was Ollivander's. Makers of Fine Wands since 325 B.C. James entered the dim store followed by Lyra. The shelves of black boxes piled until James could see no further.

Ollivander stood before them with wide, pale eyes shining. He looked to be about fifty years old. "Good afternoon." He said softly and James replied with a "hullo."

"Ah, and you must be young James." Ollivander said. He turned to Lyra, "he's starting Hogwarts this year isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Lyra said, not containing how proud she was.

"Your wand, twelve and a half inches, alder with one unicorn hair is still in use?" said Ollivander.

Lyra smiled and produced her wand, "still in use." She replied.

"Ah good and your husband is still a very active auror? A fourteen inches wand, ash with dragon heartstring," Ollivander continued in the same manner. James waited a little impatiently.

"Yes, he's at a meeting right now." Lyra answered.

"Very well then, let's see about your new wand then Mr. Potter." Ollivander pulled out a tape measure with silver markings. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right, I think," said James.

"Hold out your arm," he measured James from shoulder to finger, then from wrist to elbow, shoulder to armpit and around the head. The measuring tape measured on its own as Ollivander opened a box on a nearby and passed a wand into James' hand.

"Alright then, try this one. 10 inches, beech with dragon heartstring and stiff, give it a wave." Ollivander said, watching James with his clear eyes.

James straightened himself slightly, gazing in wonder at the wand before giving it a wave. A crack of glass indicated a vase broken and Lyra winced a little.

Ollivander snatched the wand away, "here: 12 inches, ebony with unicorn hair." He passed another one over and James gave it a wave before shaking his head. Ollivander whisked it away.

James went through about ten more wands while Ollivander still whistles happily as though tricky customers make his store better.

"Ah yes, here we are, eleven inches, mahogany with phoenix feather. A very pliable wand, give this a try." Ollivander passed over what seemed to be the millionth wand. James took it and immediately felt very familiar with the wand; he stared at the nice looking wand in wonder before turning to look up at Ollivander.

"This wand is perfect." He said, and Ollivander moved closer to James. His silver eyes connected with James' hazel ones and James felt as though he was under scrutiny.

"Are you sure?" Ollivander said, his eyes stared more intensely but James stood his ground. Lyra watched them apprehensively but not interfering.

"Yes," James said, nodding firmly.

The bell jingled as Lyra and James left the store, having paid for the wand and it was only then that James let out a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the stuffy store. With new resolve, he looked up at his mum through his glasses.

"Mum, can I get an owl?" Lyra hesitated in answering but decided, "Yes we'll get you an owl."

And so James left Diagon Alley with a beautiful Eagle Owl in tow.

The morning of September the first was clear, crisp and perfect weather as the little family of three walked a moderate pace through the sooty station. One large cage rattled and the owl inside hooted softly. James had decided to name the owl Aurora because firstly, his owl was a girl and second James had no idea what to name her and thought about his father's job as an auror so he decided on the name. After all, becoming an auror was one of his dreams.

Will pushed his son's cart with James jogging to keep up as he kept watching his trolley. Onlookers watched curiously as the Potters wove through the station to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

James took a bit of a run to get through the barrier and his parents followed through. They reached one of the entrances through the dense fog blowing from the scarlet train and Will Potter started loading James' things onto the train.

Lyra took her son to the side to talk to him, "now James, I know the curse might be a bit of a problem but I know you can do. I won't forbid you to tell anyone about it but I want you to take extreme caution. The professors all know about this so go to them if you really need help."

"I know, Mum." James said fervently.

Lyra let her son climb into the train and she joined Will in saying Good-bye, holding back her tears of sadness and pride. "We'll write to you as often as we can honey."

"Good luck son, work hard," said Will, grinning.

The doors were now slamming shut and James turned to his parents and saw them waving through the window. He waved back, "bye mum, bye dad." He whispered.

The train began to move and James watched his parents, the only real contacts, besides his owl, he had in his life, grow smaller and smaller into the distance. Isolation in childhood left him a feeling of being truly alone.

James walked through the hallway of the train, lugging his trolley and owl cage with him. In many compartments, he found older students chatting away with their friends, playing games and some were even sleeping. Resolving to find some first years just like him, James passed by a dozen compartments before finding a compartment with only one boy.

He had jet black hair that reached his shoulder, like James but unlike James' hair, his was straight while James' hair went in different directions and was a bit brown. His eyes held a mixture of excitement and worry on his handsome face. He was around the height of James, maybe a little bit taller.

James opened the door, "hullo, can I sit here?"

"Sure, come on in!" The boy said enthusiastically, "as long as you're not my cousins, I don't mind."

"Thanks," James said, putting his trunk away. The other boy watched him for a moment, "are you muggle-born?"

"No, I'm a pureblood."

"I've never seen you before. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." The other boy said, holding out his hand.

"James." James said, taking Sirius' hand with a smile, "James Potter."

The two sat down, Sirius appeared to be thinking of something and James wasn't sure what to say as a topic starter. The sound of the train was all there was for all of two minutes when Sirius spoke up, "what house are you going to be in?"

James remembered his parents telling him about the houses and grinned, "My dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Ravenclaw but I hope I'll be in Gryffindor too. It sounds like the one of the best houses."

Sirius just looked at him and didn't comment and James didn't really think much about it. "So, do you play Quidditch?"

They talked about Quidditch for a while, sharing the passion because Sirius seemed to be hooked on Quidditch and took James through some really great strategies and tactics. James listened with rapt attention to every word and watched Sirius come to life talking about the sport animatedly. It got both of them excited to be talking about flying and the like. Sirius liked re-enacting his play by plays when he rides on his small brooms and James watched in fascination and joined in at times.

The door slid open but Sirius and James were too into the conversations to notice a girl with red hair slide in, covering her face followed by someone else. A moment later, James heard the word 'Slytherin.'

"Slytherin?" He said in surprise, "who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius, who was lounging opposite him. Sirius did not smile though, "My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James shocked, "and I thought you seemed alright." Sirius grinned this time. James turned over to the boy and girl when his hazel eyes stared, startled into slightly familiar onyx eyes.

It was the same boy from the store.

TBC…

Bonnie: Hmmm... I guess it's not bad for a beginning. I'm trying to keep them in character. Will and Lyra I made up because I don't really think Jame's parents are Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. James would really be related to Sirius!


	2. Year One: James the Cursed One

Thanks for the Reviews! They're very much appreciated!

**Summary:** AU. When James was born, he was given a curse: The curse of obedience. His life changes drastically as he copes with secrets, revenge, friendship, trust and surprising love. Future SSJP SBRL LMNB and mpreg

**Warning:** A word of warning, James might be slight out of character in this story because of the changes.

**Pairings:** Future Severus/James, Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Narcissa, Arthur/Molly and others.

**Chapter Two:** **Year One: James the Cursed One**

_The door slid open but Sirius and James were too into the conversation to notice a girl with reddish hair slide in, covering her face__, followed by someone else. They were conversing quietly near the door. A moment later, James heard the word 'Slytherin.'_

"_Slytherin?" He said in surprise, "who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius, who was lounging opposite him. Sirius did not smile back though, "My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said._

"_Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed alright." Sirius grinned this time. James turned over to the boy and girl when his hazel eyes stared, startled into slightly familiar onyx eyes._

_It was the same boy from the store._

"You're… you're…" James stuttered, unable to reply. The other boy looked away, trying not to make eye contact with James.

The girl with red hair looked them back and forth, "Severus, do you know him?"

The boy with onyx eyes, now known as Severus, tried to look anywhere but where James and the girl were. He muttered, "We've met before."

James frowned, wondering why he was acting so strange to see him and turned to red haired girl, "I'm James," he said to her.

"Lily Evans," she replied.

"Sirius Black," Sirius chimed in.

"Black? As in the pureblood family?" Severus said, suddenly looking up.

"What's it to you? I know who you are, you're that Snape kid." Sirius snapped, apparently irritable about any mentions of his family.

"The black sheep of the family no doubt, why would you rather be in Gryffindor and be brawny than brainy—"

"Hey!" James cut in, "what's wrong with being in Gryffindor?" interjected James indignantly. He couldn't believe someone would say such a prejudiced thing.

Severus looked at James with a disappointed look and James wondered what it was he said.

"But you have to be in Slytherin!" Severus said, almost yelling and everyone looked at him in surprise. Severus turned red in embarrassment and then said to Lily, "Let's go find another compartment." He moved out of the compartment. Lily looked back at them with an apologetic frown before exiting as well.

Sirius turned to his friend, "what a jerk." He said, annoyed, before realizing James had not said anything and had turned away from him.

"James?"

James looked at Sirius; his eyes had unshed tears as he tried to hold them back.

"James, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Sirius said, concerned. James shook his head, "Sirius… I…?" He trailed and Sirius looked at him puzzled, "promise me, I have to know if I can trust you…" James said as the a few tears had leaked out despite his attempts to stop them, dripping onto Sirius's robe when the Black got close to James.

Sirius knew then and there that this was a chance to break out of his family's tradition and hold James' trust; it was something to prove to himself that he's not like the rest of his back-stabbing, hating family. Sirius has never met James before and the name Potter was only vaguely familiar. That was enough proof for Sirius that James wasn't from a dark arts family although he may be a pure-blood which is one of those "blood-traitors." Merlin Sirius was sick of his family rants on blood traitors who are supposedly even worse than "mudbloods." That term for muggleborns, Sirius was trying to avoid using as he had gotten used to it when he was younger. The reason why he started to dislike his family's morals was because of one incident when he was younger and Sirius preferred not to say anything about it yet.

"James, you are my friend. I trust you because you trust me." Sirius asked gently, leading James to sit back down.

"Sirius… I have a g-" James really meant to say 'gift' but in his state, he thought it wasn't the best word to use, "—I have a curse."

"A curse…?" Sirius asked, confused. James sniffled a bit and Sirius took out a handkerchief and handed it over for James to use.

"Yeah, the curse of obedience, I have to do exactly as I'm told to do," James choked out.

Sirius tilted his head, "so… when Snivellus told you to be in Slytherin, you have to be in Slytherin?" James nodded not focusing on the nickname Sirius had just deemed, "and it's not by choice or else I will feel unbearable pain if it doesn't happen within one hour at the Sorting."

Needless to say, Sirius was shocked. What James has to go through may be worse than his family's punishments. He can rebel all he wants but no true harm will come to him because he is still the heir of the Blacks but James has no choice at all in any matter. Sirius thought for a while as he held a crying James.

His mind lit up and Sirius sat James up, "I have an idea James, I'll give you a command to rule over Snivellus's. Choose whichever house you like!" James' eyes lit up, "that's a great idea Sirius! You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Sirius said easily and James perked up and began to chat with Sirius about other topics. In his sub-consciousness, Sirius thought uneasily, what if he, Sirius Black, got sorted into Slytherin instead? What can he do about James then?

The witch with the trolley came by and Sirius and James bought different treats each and shared them, played a game of exploding snap, enjoying each other's company and busy chatting about Hogwarts.

"I want to learn Defense against the Dark Arts the most so I can hex my family when I become of age." Sirius said happily, chewing a chocolate frog.

"Are they really that bad?" James asked, while eating some cauldron cakes.

"They're really into the dark arts, which I hate the most." Sirius answered with disdain. "And my second cousin, Bellatrix, is one of the nastiest witches. She tried to jinx me before I got to this compartment. She's a third year," Sirius said when James was about to ask.

At that moment, the door slipped open and a boy with honey brown hair poked his head, "Hi can I join you guys?" He asked, softly. "The boys in my compartment are being major gits," he shook his head.

Sirius and James looked at each other and a quick agreement was reached, "sure!" James answered, "Come on in."

The boy gave a small smile and moved his trunks in. He turned to them, "you can keep doing what you were doing before, and I'll just sit here and read."

"Why would we do that? Join us," said Sirius handing a chocolate frog over. The honey brown haired boy looked at them apprehensively. Sirius held up his arms to show he didn't have his wand on his hand, "it's just a chocolate frog you know. I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black,"

"James Potter," said James.

"Remus Lupin," the boy said shyly. "Are you sure I'm not a bother?"

"As long as you don't try to make us join Slytherin or something equally as evil," Sirius said with a grin and to his surprise and delight, Remus laughed and said, "I won't, but I think I'll end up in Ravenclaw though…"

James joked, "as long as you don't become a death eater, we're fine."

Remus nodded, then he took note of the two's attire, "you guys better change into robes. We're nearly there."

"We are?" Sirius said in astonishment and raced to the window fast, nearly flinging himself out of the window and saw night falling and Hogsmeade looming into view.

"Merlin, we need to change and fast!" James exclaimed, taking out his robes. Sirius did the same and they raced for the bathroom. "Hold the room would you Remus?" Sirius called back.

Remus smiled at them with an embarrassed look.

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Hogsmeade and students bustled out, lifting luggage and cages. Prefects called out for the older years to get onto the carriages and a large figure moved through the crowds, herding the children that have no house logos on their robes.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years!"

Remus helped James carry out his luggage and they left them for the house elves to bring up to the castle. The three of them made their way to where the giant figure was still hollering for First Years.

The three of them followed everyone else excitedly but silently through the long steep path. James was lost in thought and from what he saw on his new friends' faces, they were thinking too. The narrow path opened up to a great big black lake. Perched on top of a steep cliff was a magnificent vast castle glowing brightly in the night sky like a postcard.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called and James slipped into a boat with Remus and Sirius. A third boy small in size with blond hair joined them, "Hullo I'm Peter." He said.

As the boats glided on the black waters, everyone was silent. James gazed in awe at the huge castle and could hardly believe it was just a school.

"Heads down!" The giant yelled as the boats glided to the cliff. The lanterns glowed like little fireballs in a black world and Hogwarts Castle vanished from view.

The boats glided through a curtain of ivy and into a dark tunnel until they reached the harbor. Everyone clambered onto the stones and pebbles and then up the flight of stone stairs to a huge oak door. The giant raised his fist and knocked three times, the sound echoing around them.

This time they were led by a tall black haired witch in green robes across the flagged stone floor. The entrance hall was so huge; James thought his whole house and the backyard could probably fit in. The stone walls were lit with torches and in the middle was a magnificent marble stairway leading to upper floors.

The doorway to the right filtered through lots of chattering and noises and McGonagall, the tall witch showed them to a small chamber; she peered at the first years crowding nervously together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall announced. "Now before we begin the start of term feast, each of you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because each house will be like your family. You will be having classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spending free time in the house common room."

"The four houses are Gryffindor," James smiled slightly at this while Sirius tensed somewhat and Remus' expression was one of indifference. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each house has its own noble and unique history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup which is a great honour. I hope each and every one of you will be a great benefit to whichever house you are sorted into."

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber, leaving behind the slightly scared first years behind. The boy who was on the boat with them whispered in a scared voice, "how d'you reckon they sort us?"

"Bellatrix said it was something like a test but I don't believe her. She was going on about dragons and trolls." Sirius said, scoffing. Peter looked even more frightened than he already was

"No, no," Remus soothed. "I read that even fully grown wizards and witches have trouble with dragons and trolls, they'll hardly let a bunch of first years like us deal with them."

"I agree with Remus," said James. "Your cousin is trying to scare you again Sirius."

Sirius snorted, "Like she hasn't tried already. I'm bombarded with nipping teacups, stink pellets and singing quills every time she comes to our house."

James wanted to say more but at that moment Professor McGonagall came back.

"They're ready."

The great big doors opened up to a bright, long room with an endless ceiling. James scanned the students sitting at the four long tables. Most of the students stared at them, others were busy whispering and still others directed their gazes somewhere else. James looked away from the students and focused on where they were headed. He saw Dumbledore at the head of the table and felt a little calmer despite his racing heart in excitement and apprehensiveness.

James took a deep breath and marched into the Great Hall first, the other two, Sirius and Remus looked at each other before they quickly followed. The first walked down the hall, taking in the four tables full of older students and the biggest table at the front.

James thought about announcing he was here and not afraid of anything but his jaw seemed to have tightened up. Now at the front of the line with Sirius and Remus close behind, James could see a raggedy old pointy hat sitting on a stool in front of him.

He could feel someone's eyes on him and as Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the hall, James turned to see who was watching him so intently. Severus stood a few feet away, James's hazel eyes locked with Severus's and for a moment, everything between them ceased to exist until Severus's eyes widened and turned away about a few seconds later. James tilted his head and then turned away in confusion.

James turned back in time to see the hat had come to life and was singing its last phrases.

"_Gryffindor could be your house_

_Where valour and loyalty dwell_

_If you're looking for an exciting house_

_Then they will serve you well."_

"_Ravenclaw is your home_

_If you keep your wits about _

_These wise folk__ use strategic planning_

_To succeed in __every route"_

"_Hufflepuff is best suited_

_For those who are kind_

_Anyone will do well here_

_No one is left behind"_

"_Slytherin the house of ambition_

_These cunning folks have a way_

_To achieve all of their goals_

_Whether they work or play"_

"_All these houses will serve you well_

_Not one of them cannot_

_We all have our differences_

_Just understand what we've got"_

"_Hogwarts is a school of magic_

_I'm very sure you all know that_

_Just know that I will never go wrong_

_For I am the Sorting Hat!"_

James snorted at the some of the corny lines in the song but nobody heard because all four houses were clapping.

McGonagall came up with a scroll, announcing the first name, "Acromb, Sandra."

A girl with dirty blond hair made her way to the front and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The Hall was silent for a few minutes when the hat screamed, "Ravenclaw!" The whole Ravenclaw table started cheering and the girl went over to sit with her new housemates.

James looked over at his friend. Sirius was going to be called soon, he knew that but Sirius wasn't looking happy at all. In fact, he had squeezed his eyes shut and plugged his ears. He was muttering something under his breath and James wasn't close enough to hear.

"Black, Sirius!"

The tables immediately quieted down as they waited to see what would happen to the next Black. Whispers from all tables started speculating that Black would probably end up in Slytherin and it would become hell with four Blacks in Slytherin.

The Slytherin house was whispering things that were quite different from the other houses.

Five minutes passed and nothing happened, McGonagall cleared her throat again and said, "Black, Sirius."

Remus elbowed Sirius in the side, "Sirius" he hissed. "Go, it's your turn."

The honey haired boy pushed Sirius out of the group. Sirius didn't stumble and looked back at his newfound friends. Friends he will lose if he went into Slytherin.

James gave a thumbs-up of encouragement while Remus smiled back. Sirius, resolved, marches up to the hat and instead of sitting on the stool, he grabs the hat from McGonagall and sticks it on his head.

After about a full minute went by, nothing happened. James could see Sirius's expression turn into agitation: It appears he was arguing with the hat but no sound came out of his mouth.

Remus nearby leaned over and whispered into James's ear, "why is there so much tension than before?"

James gave a look that said, 'you just noticed now?' but he answered the question, "Sirius said his whole family is Slytherin, that's all I know really. He wouldn't say anymore."

"Oh…" Remus trailed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat suddenly shouted.

The hall remained silent, every eye on the podium in shock. A few Slytherins were only mildly shocked and disgusted.

James started clapping and cheering for Sirius, "You go Sirius!" He hollered, then the whole table of Gryffindor came in and then everyone else.

Sirius's expression split into a grin and he proudly walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Creek, Cameron."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily" That girl from the train came up. James could see the vibrant red hair flowing over her shoulders and he felt a strange sensation wash over him and he shook it off, wondering why Lily's hair made him feel weird.

Lily sat on the stool for a while before the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The next few people went by fast and James kept glancing over to the Gryffindor table where Sirius had engaged a conversation with Lily.

"Ferrah, Roy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gordon."

"SLYTHERIN!"

James noticed that the Sorting Hat barely touched Goyle's head when it yelled out Slytherin.

"Giza, Hamen."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hue, Marina."

"RAVENCLAW"

'Kim, Daisy' went into Hufflepuff while 'Lu, Jeremy' became another Ravenclaw. It was at this time that James felt movement next to him.

"Lupin, Remus." Remus moved from James's side and calmly walked up to the stool. James watched with growing anxiety. His last name was coming up and the he will be doomed. If he gets into Slytherin, he may never be good friends with Sirius again.

What a stupid barrier, house labels, as if being labeled with a 'gift' wasn't bad enough. James has to bear with the thought that if he couldn't get into Gryffindor, he would feel much more alone.

Alone with the curse…

"GRYFFINDOR!" James was brought out of his thoughts when he heard clapping and shouting around him as Remus was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius was cheering the loudest and Remus walked over to the table, a small grin on his face.

James tried hard to pay attention as another girl was sorted into Slytherin.

"Martin, Zackary"

A boy with sandy blond hair came up the stool. A moment later came the announcement, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Martin, Cody" James looked up, were they twins? As slightly smaller boy with the same sandy blond hair came up. They were definitely twins.

"RAV- GRYFFINDOR!"

A pause. There was some confusion because the hat seemed to have changed its mind at the last second, bringing out two choices. Cody Martin seemed to know exactly where to go and he went to the Gryffindor table, seeming to have ignored the whisperings.

On the other side of the hall, Zackary Martin gave a silent cry of anguish.

James was starting to feel hungry now; the sorting process seemed to be going a lot slower than he thought. Not every student was sorted as fast as Gordon Goyle.

Before long thought, it was almost his time.

"Pettigrew, Peter" the boy who was with them on the boats timidly walked up to the stool, he sat on the stool for quite some time.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another new Gryffindor. James felt his stomach give a tumble every time someone was sorted into Gryffindor because it seemed as though the more people who get sorted into Gryffindor, the less chance he'll have.

"Potter, James" McGonagall called and James looked up. He came out of the much smaller group of first years and walked up, cold fear gripped him. He stopped for a moment and gathered his bearings before he finally sat on the stool.

"_Another difficult one, this year truly surprises me."_

"_Sorry?"_

"_Ah yes, James Potter. Very difficult indeed, I can see that your future is very uncertain."_

"_What do you know about my future?'_

"_You're future will depend on the choices you make and whether you will follow your heart."_

"_But I don't have any choices."_

"_The 'Gift' no doubt but I believe that you will be fine. Hogwarts is very safe for you. Now where to put you…"_

"_I can't decide that can I?"_

"_That answer, I cannot say. I see you have plenty of cunning and ambition; a strong desire to prove yourself and overcome all obstacles and a very clever mind as well, oh my."_

"_That sounds like a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw…"_

"_Indeed. I see a very strong sense of loyalty in your life ahead."_

"_Hufflepuff"_

"_But you only have these qualities because of your deep courage… I see where you belong now"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James pulled off the hat, the news took a few seconds to sink in and he smiled triumphantly the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered. Just like for Remus, Sirius cheered the loudest and James ran to the table, giving Sirius a big hug.

"High five Sirius!" James held up his hand in excitement. He still couldn't believe that he made it into Gryffindor.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle thing," Remus answered without looking at either of them, his attention was focused on the sorting.

A few more girls went into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Snape, Severus" James turned around in his seat just in time to see Severus Snape make his way onto the stool. James's hazel eyes locked onto Severus, unwilling to move away as he noticed Severus's blank expression never changed while he was under the hat. The excitement he felt before died quickly and he felt seconds change into decades as Severus was under the hat. His memories replayed those moments when he met Severus and the feel of those dark eyes that had locked on him.

"SLYTHERIN!" Just like that, James's heart felt a bit heavier than it used to be.

HR

James looked up to the top table when Professor Dumbledore started talking. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have here a list of Mr Filch's, our caretaker, requests." He began to read a long piece of parchment. "No stinging yo-yos, no dung bombs, and remember no magic in the corridors." the list went on and on, until Dumbledore was done and folded it away into his pocket. "And need I remind you that the forbidden forest is called that for a reason? There are dangerous creatures and if you stray into there it might be rather… painful, on your account."

Sirius leant towards James. "We are _so _going in there." James grinned a bit. He had that idea too; it would be amazing to see what was in the forest and the adventure gave James a rush of excitement. Plus, Dumbledore never directly said they couldn't go in!

"And on that note, let the feast begin!"

The food at Hogwarts was always the best presented and also the best tasting although Sirius probably focused on the latter than the former. James looked around at all the wonderful looking food, pumpkin pastry piled up high, chicken drumsticks, turkey pot pie and more.

"Mmm Mint Humbugs," Sirius licked his lips. Remus and Peter recoiled, "Sirius, mint humbugs are revolting." Remus said, wrinkling his nose.

"No way! I think they're good." Sirius protested.

James reached for one, "I'll try one then," and he immediately gagged before he even bit into it.

Sirius could only shrug, "must be an acquired taste. I'm the only one in my family who likes them besides my dad."

Lily reached over and plucked one up, "really?" She murmured, almost disbelieving them and popped one in, chewing it slowly and thoughtfully.

"Not too bad…" she said when she noticed the others staring.

The Gryffindor dormitories each hold a maximum of five boys. Normally all years would have up to two dorms per gender. However, with Voldemort on the rise and many people dying or disappearing each day, parents are too scared to send their kids to Hogwarts, even though it is the safest place to be. But also, not many true Gryffindors are showing up either.

The Gryffindor boys' dormitory had been filled but there was only one dorm. James shared the dorm with Sirius, Remus, Peter and Cody.

James flopped down onto one of the four poster beds, _his_ poster bed. "What a day…"

"And it's about to become 'what a night'" Sirius said, bounding from his bed to Remus's and back.

"What?"

"James, we are _so_ going into the forest, haven't I told you that?"

"Only about a million times," Remus replied, seemingly unfazed.

"We can't go in there! I heard there are werewolves about." Peter was almost squealing.

"There are no werewolves," Remus said firmly. "Werewolves do not last more than a night in the forest."

"Oh don't be such a worrywart Peter" Sirius cried, "come on; let's go see what's in the forest."

"Sirius! We're going to be expelled on the first day if we do that!" cried Remus, he had realized that Sirius was serious.

"Correction, Remus. They cannot expel anyone they don't see."

James just realized something, "that reminds me, we should definitely use this then!" James opened his trunk and rummaged around for something his father had given to him before school started.

"Here we go," James pulled out a large silvery piece of cloth.

"Merlin! Is that an…" said Remus.

"Invisibility cloak?" Sirius finished. James beamed, "yeah my dad gave it to me. We can use it to get downstairs."

"Yes! Let's go then!" Sirius must have eaten too many humbugs.

"I'll go with you guys, I want to visit Zack." Cody piped up, of course he heard everything.

"Zack?"

"He's my twin brother." Cody said, carefully.

"Was he the one sorted into Slytherin?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. But don't start!" Cody shouted before any of his dorm mates could say anything. "He's not evil; I've known him all my life." Cody's voice took a solemn change and trailed almost into a whisper, "Zack's the stronger one, not me. I shouldn't even be in Gryffindor..."

A moment of silence descended on the dormitory.

It was true that thinking someone was evil just because they got into a different house was stupid. James thought, after all what would've happened if he didn't make it into Gryffindor? Would Sirius or even Remus and Peter put aside house difference just for him? Thinking of that, James realized that he shouldn't judge people too quickly and he should give Zack Martin a chance.

James felt he had to break the suffocating silence. It seems no one else was willing to do that. Sirius looked like he was having an internal battle, his expressions varying at different speeds. Remus was simply standing there, gazing into some other world while Peter looked at all of them, fidgeting nervously.

"I say we go then. Cody, you can come with us." James said with confidence though his mind was whirling with thoughts.

The five newly made Gryffindor boys quietly walked around the common room to the portrait door. Peter was tittering every so often though and made small noises here and there.

"Oh for goodness sakes Peter, if you don't want to go, we won't force you to." James snapped in a low voice.

It was fairly crowded under the invisibility even with Peter left behind, Peter had hesitated and the rest just walked on. James wished he knew an enlargement spell or something to make it more comfortable under the cloak. It was utterly mad to go out to the woods as first years and not knowing a single spell or charm. Something about the thrill of running around and knowing you could get caught pulled at him so James decided not to think about the madness of doing this.

Cody waved at the rest of the Gryffindors when he left from under the cloak. Although he couldn't see them, he waved to where he thought they would be and of course he wasn't expecting them to wave back. Cody went down the stairs to the dungeons to sneak into his brother's place.

The remaining Gryffindors, James, Sirius and Remus quietly headed out of the castle and down to the Dark Forest. At every turn, James almost expected a teacher to pop out of nowhere but he squelched the feeling, they were under the invisibility cloak. No one can see them now.

The three of them walked into the forest, Sirius didn't hesitate, James just behind him and Remus was trailing the two, wondering why he agreed to go with them.

"Ouch, Sirius, that was my foot"

"Sorry, but aren't we still under the cloak?"

"No, who needs it here?"

"What if a werewolf comes?"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, there aren't any werewolves here?"

"But just in case…"

"Even if we do go under the cloak, Sirius, they can still smell you."

"They can?"

"Yes, I read about it in one of our books."

James yelped suddenly, interrupting Sirius and Remus's little bicker.

"Guys, there's something out here. With us."

Remus and Sirius spun around to see what James had been staring at. The dark tree trunks that stood disarrayed behind them had started to blur. James rubbed his eyes to clear what he saw. From behind the trees, large ghostly grey wolves emerged from behind, mist dripped with every step they took. The three of them took a few steps backwards nervously. James could see Sirius tensing up as though he wants to fight back but he didn't.

The misty wolves came closer, growling and biting at the air in front of them. James felt frozen and he felt a chill run through him when the wolves stepped even closer. The rest of the moment was all a blur to James as he vaguely realized he was running away from the creatures. The only things in his mind were an icy solid blue colour and glowing red eyes in the centre, staring with huge ferocity.

"STOP!" A voice called out, James immediately skidded to a stop on instinct and in the next moment, Sirius had crashed into him. Sirius hadn't stopped running and he was right behind James.

The two of them fell onto the ground from the impact. Remus walked over, he was the one who yelled, wondering, why did they fall?

"I think I know a way out of this." Remus continued.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Sirius grunted, getting back up.

"Those are Gythrashes, they're ghostly dark creatures who resemble wolves and the only way to scare them off is to use a light spell on them." Said Remus, ignoring Sirius's remark.

"Like Lumos?"

"Exactl- what?"

"What?"

"I thought you wouldn't know Lumos."

Sirius huffed, "I do know Remus, I'm not a mud- I mean Muggle-born."

James cleared his throat, "shouldn't we be getting rid of the gythrashes now?"

"Oh right," the both of them chimed and they drew out their wands.

James drew his out as well, wondering how to use the Lumos spell. He watched as Sirius directed his wands and pronounced out "Lumos" A bright light came out of the wand and blinded one of the gythrashes who was closer than the others. The gythrash ran away howling.

Remus held up his and instead of lumos, he chanted "Lumos Maximus!" A bigger and brighter light came shooting out of the wand, blinding three gythrashes and they also vanished.

James lifted his wand, feeling sort of foolish because he had no idea how to cast a spell.

"Lumos!" James said with hesitation. However, instead of a steady stream of light coming out, a jagged white beam come out and struck the last gythrash. The gythrash howled in pain, jumping around and then vanished fast.

After that, the woods darkened again and the three of them stood there, stunned at what just happened. Remus blinked, trying to come up with a possible explanation for the weird lumos spell. Sirius just jumped happily, glad the gythrashes were gone and hugged James. "Good job mate! That was some power you showed them."

James grinned though he knew fully well that his spell was not the same as Remus's and Sirius's.

"Oy! Whose there?" A familiar voice called out. Remus panicked, "Hagrid's coming!"

"Hagrid?"

"Weren't you listening to the introductions? Hagrid is the gamekeeper and keeper of the grounds. If he catches us, we're doomed!"

"Then we've got to go!" Sirius almost shouted and James quickly drew out the cloak again and hid them. The three of them ran back to the castle while trying not to trip over each other.

James looked over his shoulder and the last thing he saw was a giant shadow coming out of the forest.

James, Sirius and Remus made to the portrait after dodging the prefects and flying books. Panting slightly, they took off the invisibility cloak and James stuffed it away again.

"HALT!"

James almost groaned loudly. The night still wasn't over yet. He froze completely on the command while Remus quickly said the password and the door opened. Remus and Sirius entered the portrait just as Filch came running.

"James!" Sirius hissed, poking his head back outside, "Get in here!"

James suddenly responded to Sirius and he dived into the portrait just as Filch reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Drat Mrs. Norris, they got away, but now I know which House they came from." Mr. Filch snarled and he faded back into the dark hallways. "I'll be watching you…"

James found Cody and Peter back in the common room with Remus too.

"Tell me, what happened to you James?" Peter asked.

"Nothing" James muttered, "just curious about whom that was." He lied, knowing full well that he would have to say the truth in an hour or so. Hopefully, he'll be able whisper it into his pillow and be done with it.

"That was Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. He overlooks the hallways and he deals out a lot of the punishments." Remus informed them, "good thing you weren't caught by him." Remus was saying that but James could see the puzzle in his eyes as he tried to work everything out. James didn't want to let Remus know yet so he tried to divert the honey haired Gryffindor from his thoughts. James turned to Cody, "so how did it go with Zack?"

Cody's coffee coloured eyes looked much brighter than before. They were shining with happiness and excitement that the other Gryffindors had not seen before. James thought for a moment Cody's eyes also shown anticipation but he wrote it off as excitement.

"Way better! It was fun, even if some of his housemates were jerks."

The late staying Gryffindors had one by one straggled upstairs to their shared dormitory. However, Sirius, who was surprisingly quiet for most of the conversations, tapped James as they were following the other three up the winding staircase

"James" Sirius said in a firm tone, leaving no room for argument. James sighed; he constantly forgets about the delay spell and acted on instinct. Sirius was going to be annoyed at him. He turned around fully around to face Sirius, a little bit scared of what his friend would say.

Sirius split into a grin, "don't let the others push you around, I'll nullify all commands for you. I think I know that what you have is one of those gifts right?" Sirius walked on passed a slightly stunned James, yawning. "Coming?"

James blinked before following Sirius into the dorms. He finally got into his four poster bed, whispering into his pillow the truth that he owed Peter Pettigrew.

"It's a curse, not a gift. A curse, not a gift"

TBC…

HR

Bonnie: HOLY CRAP! This is my longest chapter I have EVER written in my life! I was really obsessed with Super Smash Brothers Brawl during the writing so I was a bit slower. I'm sorry; I won't make you guys read too much on the next chapter. I'll shorten it by ten pages!

_Does Sirius mean what he says? Why does James get mixed feelings about Lily and Severus? Will Remus find out James's secret and what is Cody hiding? All will be revealed, eventually._


End file.
